


One-shot collection #1

by riririsa



Category: Holostars
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riririsa/pseuds/riririsa
Summary: Two short stories:- pocky game for 11/11 celebration- free-form I wrote out of boredom
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Kudos: 14





	1. Pocky Game

_"Pocky game?"_ The demon tilted his head comically.  


It has been quite a long time since Ouga started settling into the human world but still, every day has always been a fun discovery for the lonely demon. 

He especially enjoyed the company of his new friend Shien, who happened to be a beastmen with a lot of human world knowledge. It might be because the culture within his world and here wasn't so much different but either way, he's most likely if not always ready to pay attention to Shien's blabbering be it about something he likes or whatnot.

For today's topic: Pocky game.

The thing was brought up when Ouga wondered about the amount of pocky he got for today and then Shien, un-promptly started recalling about its term, Ouga playfully listened to him as he always does. 

After that, a simple thought crossed his mind.

"Wanna try doing it with me then? It sounded fun anyway."

"EH?! W-W-Welll but, I mean I..."

The little beastmen pondered for a bit but seeing that his tail seemed to be unable to stop shaking in excitement he gave a little nod as an answer. Ouga smiled in satisfaction.

"Dw-Dont dwo anytwhing weiwd okay?"

"I can't even hear what you're saying when you already stuff one pocky like that but alright." _He shrugged._

Somehow Shien thought that he should've bought a longer pocky if he were going to mention this at some point but again it was already too late once he's faced with the demon just a few centimeters away from him.

It's awfully obvious how tense he was during this entire charade, even though he also needed to move his mouth forward to get to the flavored part, Shien remained motionless.

Meanwhile, Ouga has been enjoying the view and purposely eating the snack up slowly. There hasn't been much occasion where he gets to see him up-close so this surely is one time he would love to savor as much as he could.

3 centimeters away.

Right as Shien thought he was about to be right in front of him, he instinctively backed away, making a part of the snack he bit over got broken over and remained between his lips.

How awfully anticlimactic.

The two remained motionless for a few seconds but Ouga, seemingly unsatisfied with the outcome, eats up the remaining snack on his lips and draws himself closer to Shien, effectively cornering him against a wall.

"Whwat?!?"

Ouga quickly answered the question, still with the desire to tease the little beastmen.

"Well, there's still some pocky left there right?  
We're still playing, yes?"

It's quite unclear whether Shien had regretted giving this info to his "friendly" demon buddy, but in the end he made sure to be more careful about how he would spend a pocky day from now on. Well, that is unless Ouga started having his own idea for next year of course.


	2. A Walk In The Park

“I heard you were an ex-military huh.”

“....And?”

_ Oh man he’s really concentrating on this match.  _ Shien let out a silent sigh, his strategy to make Ouga lose his focus failed right away. This should’ve been expected knowing the kind of crazy past his partner has, but then again he never really tried looking into it.

Yes, it’s true that both of them are familiar with the darker side of the world as well. Shien was a mafia boss in the beastman’s world, while Ouga used to be a renowned military officer in his place. Knowing these facts makes the scene of them sitting down and playing an action console game feels a bit surreal, but this is the reality they live in now.

Shien swats away his curiosity for today, he prefers focusing on this little match for now.

He lost.

* * *

It’s a normal evening for Shien, after buying several groceries and heading back to his place, he caught himself on another intrusive thought.

_ What exactly is Ouga? _

He always feels bad for knowing little about him despite being a fellow same-year buddy, though the same can be said to him.  
Just as he sinks himself into the thoughts, he was surprised by a familiar voice from a distance.

“!! Isn’t that Ouga?”

Shien hurriedly ran to a nearby tree to conceal himself,  _ oh shit why am I hiding??  _ He thinks it must’ve been his old habit acting but in a way he was smart enough to do that considering Ouga might not be in a good situation after all.

He started observing the situation.

Ouga looked pretty tense, those people are definitely not his friends, especially when Ouga kept reminding him he never had any friends before he met him. Based on this, it’s obvious these people are about to do him harm.

“(This looks bad… maybe I should go help- but…)“

_ Why is Ouga around here? _ Shien hummed.

He never went to his place before but he knew he doesn’t live around here. The only answer Shien could come up with is that he had business to do around here but ended up getting stopped by some mobs.

Shien was about to step in until he overheard the conversation that puts him on edge.

“Hoo? You really think you can defeat me just because you outnumbered me?”

“Don’t get cocky you weirdo! Even a mere person like you wouldn’t stand a chance with these numbers!”

_ “(sighed.)” _ _Ouga grew impatient_ , he thought he could’ve left easily especially when he needed to do  _ important things _ after this.   
After that hollow threat, Ouga decides he needs to finish this up quickly.

“Don’t tell me I haven’t warned you yet, foolish human.  
I would go easier on you but unfortunately, I have important things to do with this item, this’ll be over in… 3 seconds I guess.”

His gazes are a lot more serious which actually alerted some of the mobs, but regardless most of them were already on their battle stance. Too bad these people are about to see nothing but stars in their dream soon.

“One…”

The first two people charge in, but Ouga swiftly avoids their attacks and kicks them both almost at the same time. The others were dumbfounded but still decided to charge in, there’s no escape after saying something like that after all.

“Two…”

More people approached him, but in the end, he managed to land all of his perfect counterattacks. One of them tried to strike him from behind with a knife in hand, but Ouga was quick to notice the approaching blade and grabbed their hand firmly as if it’s giving enough force to crush it.

“...Three.”

All that’s left are numerous unconscious bodies of all the mobs. From the very first, it’s nearly impossible to compare a normal human strength against a demon with military experience after all, but this is a fact that his attackers did not know of. Honestly, it’s all on them.

Ouga picked off the small box he accidentally dropped during the 3-seconds battle, dusting it off carefully.

_ “(Whoa….)” _

Shien could only stare in awe.  
He feels like he saw a glimpse of his past from that fight, even if it was a short one.  
That sure is an Ouga he never saw before.

“Haah… good thing this box is safe.  
Had it been damaged even for a few scratches… all of you guys wouldn’t make it alive tonight for sure.”

_ “(...Hello, Ouga?)” _ what scary remarks, Shien shuddered a bit as he still tried to hide his presence.

He wonders what that little box is about anyway, considering that must be the reason he would bother going to this area for it.

“It would make a nice present after all, for my first partner.  
That guy fits with purple the most after all.”

Shien falls flat to the ground.  
Of course, he should’ve known better.  
That’s the kind of person Aragami Ouga is after all.

The Ouga that he knows is always nice to everyone, and especially to him.

“(Khhhh----!! How can that guy be cool and cute at the same time!!?? That’s unfair!!)” 

Shien protested in silence as he made a little noise in the empty park.

There goes another peaceful day, both for Shien and Ouga alike.


End file.
